Ronan
Ronan was a Tracker, a powerful darklighter who hunted down fallen or weak whitelighters, especially those about to lose their wings. History After Sam Wilder stopped using his powers due to his failure to help out an unnamed charge, Ronan came after him. The Elders couldn't track down Sam since he wasn't using his powers, and dispatched Paige Matthews to find him since the only way to track him was through a blood relative. Unaware that "Samuel" is really her father, Paige helps him to his apartment where Ronan is waiting. Paige orbed Sam to the manor, and Ronan black-orbed after him. He shot Sam, but Piper blew off his arm and he black-orbed out. When Ronan returned to his lair, Cole Turner was waiting for him. Cole recruited Ronan to help him go after the Charmed Ones; in return, he offered to help Ronan finish off Sam. Ronan was skeptical at first, but Cole magically healed his arm. He then told Ronan that he wanted to get the Charmed Ones first because he believed Paige's death would break Sam's spirit. Ronan didn't know, however, that Cole actually wanted to make the Charmed Ones angry enough to come after him and vanquish him. He was not willing to be evil, but believed that the sisters would never accept him as good. Since he felt he had no reason to live, he wanted to commit suicide by a witch. Ronan attacked the manor again later that night. Piper tried to blast him, but it had no effect; Cole had given Ronan immunity to witchcraft. Phoebe Halliwell then threw a Darklighter vanquishing potion at him, also to no avail. Ronan then shot a bolt that split into three arrows meant for everyone in the room with Whitelighter blood. The first two hit Paige and Leo Wyatt; the third was meant for Piper Halliwell's baby, but bounced off a protective shield that the baby threw up. Ronan found Sam in an alley and had a clear shot at him, but to his surprise, Cole wouldn't let him finish Sam off. Cole then explained that he wanted the Charmed Ones to come after him. However, he needed Paige alive for them to do it—and only Sam could heal her. He then killed Ronan with an energy ball. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers * Black Orbing: The ability to teleport with the use of blue and black orbs. * Apportation: The ability to transport an object or person across planes from place to place. Trackers use this ability to summon their crossbow and poisoned arrows. * Super Strength: The ability to possess strength much greater than that of a human being. * Sensing: The ability to magically track targets and magical beings. ;Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to possess high resistance to physical and magical harm. * Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. ;Temporary Powers *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers. Cole Turner granted Ronan immunity to the powers of witchcraft. Gallery 5x09Ronan.png 5x09P14.png 5x09P23.png Ronan_Crossbow.png 5x09-27.png 5x09P33.png 5x09-32.png 5x09P36.png Appearances Ronan appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Darklighters Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Pages needing attention